


...как говорят поэты

by WTF Literature 2021 (fandom_lit)



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fluff, M/M, Storytelling, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lit/pseuds/WTF%20Literature%202021
Summary: — Знаешь ли ты историю о том, как люди стали выглядеть, как они выглядят сейчас?Патрокл качает головой.— Расскажешь?
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Выкладки команды WTF Literature 2021





	...как говорят поэты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [...as the poets say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229397) by [Palebluedot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palebluedot/pseuds/Palebluedot). 



Патрокл пытается отдышаться, а лицо Ахилла украшает ухмылка от уха до уха. Их разгоряченные, покрытые потом тела медленно остывают, и намалеванные на потолке звезды почти сияют, разгоняя темноту вокруг. Все частенько заканчивается именно таким образом: Ахилл легонько обнимает Патрокла и, ярко ему улыбаясь, ждет, пока тот придет в себя.

— Выглядишь счастливым, — шепчет Патрокл и любит его за это.

— Я счастлив, — сонно отвечает Ахилл, как будто у него есть секрет, и Патрокл любит его и за это тоже. — У меня есть на то причина.

Патрокл улыбается ему в ответ, и щеки его горят, как он ни старается унять этот жар. Для них все столь ново — теплый уверенный вес Ахилла сверху, то, как переплетены их ноги, спутанная грива волос, распластанная по груди Патрокла и похожая на кудрявые клочки золотого облака.

— Правда что ли?

— Ты знаешь, что да, — прижав руку к его щеке, Ахилл наклоняется, чтобы мягко и неторопливо поцеловать его. Оторвавшись от него, он меняет позу, опершись на предплечья по обеим сторонам головы Патрокла. Он отводит в сторону выбившуюся прядь волос с его лба, а его взгляд пронзительно-мягкий. — Знаешь ли ты историю о том, как люди стали выглядеть, как они выглядят сейчас?

Патрокл качает головой.

— Расскажешь?

Он заранее знает ответ.

Ахилл чувствует его уверенность, но отвечает все равно с удовольствием.

— Разумеется.

Театрально прочистив горло, он начинает: 

— Было время, еще на заре времен, когда люди выглядели иначе, чем мы сегодня. У каждого из нас было по четыре ноги и четыре руки.

Он берет руку Патрокла в свою и прижимает его запястье к своим губам, прежде чем продолжить:

— У нас было также по две головы, так что у нас было две шеи… — он поцелует свежий фиолетовый засос, расцветший в основании его шеи: — …два носа… — легонько касается кончиком носа к носу Патроклу — …и два рта.

Кончиками пальцев он проводит вдоль линий губ Патрокла, и Патрокл целует их в ответ, наслаждаясь вздохами Ахилла, прежде чем тот продолжает свою историю.

— Но испугавшись той силы, которой мы обладали в той форме, боги посчитали нужным разделить нас, — на этом моменте он медленно проводит пальцем до центра груди Патрокла: — ровно посередке, и тело, и душу. И вот мы обречены проживать жизнь половинками целого, пока мы не найдем ту часть нашей души, которая была у нас украдена, и наконец-то снова воссоединимся обратно.

У Патрокла стучит сердце, и Ахилл накрывает его своей ладонью.

— Интересно, узнаем ли мы их, если встретимся?

И снова — в нем нет места сомнениям. Он знает. Всегда знал. 

Отвечая, Ахилл не колеблется ни на секунду:

— Ну я же нашел тебя, верно? И я знаю тебя.

Патрокл не мог бы остановить разлившийся по щекам румянец или улыбку, подобно розовому рассветному небу украсившую его лицо, даже если бы хотел, но он и не пытается. 

— И я знаю тебя, — он задирает голову вверх, как раз когда Ахилл наклоняется ниже, и их рты сталкиваются в поцелуе, как волны, прибитые к берегу, и они обнимаются и крепко держатся друг за друга всеми четырьмя руками.

— И теперь когда мы сходимся вместе, как и предполагалось природой, даже боги не смеют разлучать нас, — жаркой шепчет Ахилл ему в губы. — Φίλτατος1.

— Ахилл, — выдыхает Патрокл в ответ. А затем он теряется в сладком падении, движениях бедер Ахилла и вкусе возвращения домой.

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания**
> 
>   1. Возлюбленный↑  
>    
> 
> 



End file.
